1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual display systems.
2. Description of Related Art
One technique of displaying material, such as is employed in business meetings or seminars, is to use an easel. Typically, easels are formed of a supporting frame which rests on the floor, and which in turn mount a frame or supporting surface against which writing pads or like material can be secured. When a user writes on the material, since it is in the form of a pad, a page may be flipped or turned over the top of the easel to be temporarily or permanently displaced to permit access to other pages.
In many cases, users will also desire to refer to material which was previously created and to gain access to material which has been turned over, the user must normally stand to the side of the easel to lift up the pages turned over the top of the easel.
The typical pad or material structure that is used for easels is a bound pad provided with binding at the top. This pad is held in place by clips or clamps or other similar ways so that each individual page may be readily lifted up from the bottom of the pad over the top of the easel. Such pads are normally composed of paper for writing with markers or the like and are supplied in sheets of 10 to 50 pages bound by a binder at the top of the pad.
Likewise, easels either have triangular or rectangular mounting feet which require such easels to be spaced apart from a wall. Even if a supporting structure were provided which permitted the easel to be placed closer to a wall structure, the conventional easel use requires that the pages be turned over the top of the easel so that placing the structure against the wall would have little or no advantage in as much as access still has to be provided for permitting the user to retrieve pages which have been turned over the top of the easel.